


Just An Awkward Family Dinner

by SloaneRisette



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU sorta?, Awkward Family Dinners, Embarrassing things happen to Max, Episode 5 spoilers?, F/F, Post episode 5, cute fluff, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away for so long, and now that she's dating Chloe, the two go up to Seattle for the day to see Max's parents, for the first time as a couple. Of course, the first dinner you have with your girlfriend's parents isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Awkward Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I had the idea for for a while now! Wanted to get it done before the end of 2015 but I couldn't push the end out in time. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was a long, long drive up to Seattle from Arcadia Bay. They were twenty or so minutes away from Max’s parents’ house, and had already switched off driving a few times, especially since traffic had been so awful and they had left so early in the morning. Chloe was sitting in the passenger seat, eyes scrunched close, trying to get some rest, while Max was nervously driving— she never liked getting behind the wheel of Chloe’s truck.

“Ugh, how long are we going to be there…” Chloe groaned, tossing and turning around in her seat.

“Most of the day. Why are you so nervous anyways? We’re just visiting and having dinner and catching up,” Max said, eyes intently focused on the road.

“Because this is the first time we’re seeing your parents as a couple! Not to mention it’s been like… fuck, I don’t even know how many years since I’ve seen them,” she grumbled.

“It’s going to be fine, Chloe. They’ve known you since you were six. They’ve always liked you. There’s _nothing_ to worry about,” Max assured her, slowly pulling a hand off the steering wheel to set it on her shoulder.

“I promise, it’ll be fine. They know we’re dating— my mom was ecstatic, you heard her reaction on the phone.”

Chloe sighed, turning to face Max, opening her eyes.

“Ok, ok. I’m fine,” she told her. Max wasn’t too convinced.

“…If it makes you feel any better, just, like, give me a signal if there’s anything you don’t want me to talk about and I’ll make sure my parents drop it,” Max told her.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

The two were quiet as Max was now navigating streets, easily remembering where her house was. Even if she hadn’t been there for almost half a year now, it was easy to find where she lived again. It wasn’t her old house, but there were still memories there.

None as important as any memory that involved Chloe, of course.

“Here we are,” Max said, the truck jerking to a stop as she braked. Max and Chloe lurched forward, Chloe upright and alert, looking over at Max.

“It’s good! It’s good!” Max said quickly, putting the car in park. The car shook one more time before settling down.

“Ok, I’m driving back tonight then. Last thing we need is the truck breaking down again,” Chloe sighed. As much as Max had wanted Chloe to finally retire her truck and they work on getting a new car together, Chloe never had any of it.

_”It’s **fine** , Max! The truck is fine! We have more important things to focus on than a car!”_

Max sighed internally, something would have to be done someday, but definitely not anytime soon.

With Max taking a deep breath and Chloe letting out an exaggerated sigh, Max grabbed the portfolio she had set on the backseat— what she had brought to show her parents to show what she had been doing at Blackwell since she started back in September.

…Granted ever since the photography program was put on hold, more or less, due to Mr. Jefferson’s arrest, she had slowed down a bit on taking pictures. But Kate and Chloe had kept pushing her to keep up her craft during the downtime.

…Plus Chloe was a **_really_** good model.

The two girls met at the passenger side of Chloe’s truck, smiling at each other before Chloe leaned in to give Max a quick kiss on the lips.

At least, it was supposed to be a quick kiss, but there was rarely a quick kiss between the two. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, and Chloe pulled Max close, her arms wrapped around Max’s waist. The two kissed sweetly and passionately for a few moments— until someone in a car honked, causing the girls to just about jump and separate from each other quickly.

“Asshole,” Chloe grumbled, as Max grabbed her hand.

“Come on, we need to get inside anyways. I’m sure they’ve been waiting for us too long,” Max insisted, tugging at Chloe’s arm quick before dragging her up the walkway to the front door.

Mere moments after the two were standing on the welcome mat, the door was open, Max’s parents smiling at the two girls. To Chloe it was only slightly intimidating.

“Max! Chloe! Oh you’re here,” Max’s mother, Vanessa, said, as the two rushed the girls in, her father, Ryan, closing the door behind them.

“How was the drive up?” Max’s father asked.

“Tons of traffic. We left early to make sure we would get here quickly but it took so long to get here anyways,” Max sighed.

“Well you two are here and can unwind for a while!” Vanessa said happily before bringing Chloe in for a hug.

“Chloe, it’s been so, so long since we’ve seen you, how have you been? Oh, sit down, sit down, both of you,” she added, as the two sat down next to each other on the couch, scooting up close to each other, fingers laced together.

“I’ve been good. You know, just been in Arcadia Bay all these years…” Chloe said, a small shrug following.

“We’re… we’re really sorry we never visited, Chloe. Max always begged us to visit but we just never had the chance. We’re all really sorry,” Max’s father said, and Chloe looked down. It was one of the last things she wanted to talk about.

They both just figured it would be light talk about school and their relationship, eat, and then the two of them would head back down to Arcadia Bay, but no luck so far.

“Thanks, Mr. Caulfield. But it’s fine, really. Max is back and things have been a lot better,” Chloe said, looking over at her girlfriend, smiling sincerely. Max turned pink and had a goofy, sheepish smile on her face, briefly glancing over at Chloe.

If her parents weren’t right there, Max would have pushed Chloe onto the couch and started kissing her a bunch right then and there. Max was rarely the one to be aggressive in their relationship, but Chloe always enjoyed it when she was.

“So, I want to hear more. How did everything happen? How long have you two been together?” Max’s mother asked quickly. It was a bunch of questions that the couple expected— knew they would get— but weren’t prepared to actually answer them.

“W-Well, we had our first kiss back in October. I stayed over at Chloe’s house for the night and in the morning we woke up and— and Chloe dared me to kiss her, so I did,” Max explained. Even if it was one of the worst weeks ever, Max always loved thinking about that moment: their first kiss.

“After that, well, I totally knew that I was falling for her. Well, I was pretty sure. It wasn’t exactly the best week, but I kept thinking about it a lot. Like, a lot,” Chloe said.

“We went on our first date that Saturday,” Max said simply.

“We went to the Two Whales and got burgers at six in the morning, and then we went back to my house and… basically spent the whole day just hanging out,” Chloe said.

It was Max’s first date and it was the best one she could ever ask for.

Max’s mother was sniffling, starting to tear up.

“That’s so adorable,” Vanessa whispered, smile on her face, wiping away the tears that were forming at the edges of her eyes.

“You know, I had said to Vanessa, if Maxine was gay, there were few people I would be happier to see her with than you, Chloe,” Ryan said. Chloe and Max looked at each other for a moment, in surprise, before quickly looking away from each other, now bright red.

“Wait…” Max started, looking over at her father now, who was sitting down in a chair next to her mom.

“…Who would those few people be…?” Max asked curiously. She didn’t want to start anything, but she had to know. She knew there was no one else out there that would be better for her than Chloe, but she was nosy. As always. Surely he didn’t mean one of the friends she made in Seattle, did he?

…Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Well, you know, if you ever found a rich actress?” her father suggested, and Max turned bright red.

“DAD!”

“Ryan!”

Her father started laughing, at least he was joking. She still wasn’t happy about it. Though Chloe started laughing, leaning in close to Max.

“Hey, if you wanna make me the side girl to some rich actress so we have hella money, I won’t mind,” she whispered.

Max shook her head.

“Chloe is the only one for me. Even if we don’t have a ton of money,” Max said, holding their hands up. Ever since that Wednesday where they first kissed, Max was sure: Chloe was the only person for her.

“I’m just kidding, sweetheart. Your mom and I couldn’t be more glad about this relationship,” Ryan told her.

“Thanks,” the two young girls said at the same time. Joyce was supportive, even David was supportive, and now they knew for sure that Max’s parents were supportive of their relationship.

She felt invincible, almost.

“Hey mom, dad? You don’t mind if Chloe and I just… hang out in my room for a bit and relax? I know it’s empty, but we’re both kinda tired and just… yeah…” Max said.

“Go ahead, your father and I will start whipping up something for you both to eat,” Vanessa said, as Max got up, dragging Chloe from the living room and into the hall.

“I’m _so_ sorry about my dad,” Max apologized quickly in a hushed voice, Chloe laughing.

“Max it’s cool, seriously. Your dad is the same as always— I love it. And plus they’re totally supportive of us! Everything’s awesome,” Chloe said, planting a kiss on Max’s lips. Just a quick one, Max pulled away.

“Oh come on Max, embarrassed your parents are gonna catch us?” Chloe teased, quirking an eyebrow. There was a big grin on her face.

“Shh! We can kiss in my room,” Max whispered, Chloe’s grin getting wider.

“Now you’re talking,” Chloe said as Max continued to lead her down the hall, finally reaching a plain, white door, starting to turn the doorknob.

“Well if it’s any consolation, my room probably beats the hell out of an empty room,” she added. 

“Oh come on, I love your room. It’s so you, plus it’s basically home to me… It always has been,” Max said, voice sincere, as she opened the door, to reveal a room with a small rug, an ottoman, and a few boxes.

“My room is _definitely_ better than this,” Chloe joked, walking in, Max following in behind her, closing the door.

“Well…” Chloe started, a look on her face that Max knew all too well.

“We are not having sex on that rug, Chloe,” she said quickly.

“You’re such a spoil sport,” Chloe teased.

“If you want we can lie on the rug and cuddle and kiss,” Max suggested.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Chloe told her, grabbing Max in her arms, pulling her close, and falling onto the rug with a thud.

“I swear to god, Chloe!” Max shouted out, giggling.

Saying nothing, Chloe brought her head up to start kissing her again. There was silence in the room, nothing mattering but Max and Chloe. The two of them, in that moment, loving each other. It wasn’t like this was some new experience for them— they had spent plenty of hours in either of their rooms kissing each other— and more. But every time felt special between the two of them.

Considering how many times Max had nearly lost Chloe back in October, she wanted every time to feel special. Every time they were close, that they embraced, that they kissed. She never wanted to let Chloe go.

Finally, the two pulled away, only briefly, as Max rolled so they were now lying next to each other. They were just smiling at each other in silence.

Until Chloe finally spoke up.

“So, after food we’re leaving, right? We can just say there’s going to be hella traffic and Joyce wants us to get back early?” she asked, hopeful grin on her face. Max let out a small laugh.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry! Relax, Chloe,” Max started.

“We aren’t just going to leave right away. My parents are having us over and treating us to food and we’re celebrating us being a couple! Plus they wanna ask about my work, I’m sure. My mom asked me to bring a bunch of my photography so I’m sure they’re going to want to look over that,” she explained.

Chloe sighed and nodded, looking down.

“Yeah, fine, you’re right. Sorry. I love Vanessa and Ryan, they’re basically like my other parents. I just… I dunno. I’m nervous seeing them after all these years, after never really talking to them. I’m grown up now. I’m in a super serious relationship with their daughter. And… I’m basically a fuck up with no prospects…”

Max frowned.

“Look, they support us. You’ve always been one of their favorite people, like, ever. They know you’re going to treat me well and make sure I’m ok,” Max assured her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“And you’re not a fuck up with no prospects. You’re Chloe Price— you’re one of the— **_the_** greatest person I have been lucky enough to know.”

Chloe turned a bright red, eyes fixed on her girlfriend.

“Max Caulfield you are such a dork.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

Max closed her eyes, resting her head on Chloe’s arm and right next to Chloe’s chest, while Chloe wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

They were tired from the drive, from the traffic— even from having to see Max’s parents after so long of not seeing them. It was just a quick nap.

…

_Knock knock knock._

With a groan, Chloe started to open her eyes sleepily, looking around. The sun that had previously been shining through the blinds onto Max’s face was now gone.

“Max… Max, wake up!” Chloe said in hushed tones, shaking her slightly.

Max shook her head, yawning as her eyes fluttered open.

“What?”

“We fell asleep,” Chloe told her, Max turning her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Oh, sorry. I’m sure dinner is ready by now. We can eat quick, I can show my parents my portfolio, and we’ll get going. Sound good?” Max asked, pushing herself up off the floor.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. I am getting pretty hungry and as soon as I get us on the road we aren’t stopping until we’re back at my room,” Chloe told her.

“Good. And no groaning!” Max giggled, and Chloe nodded.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be good,” Chloe told her as Max opened the door, following behind her girlfriend as the two left her old room.

“You better.”

“No guarantees I’ll be good when we reach my room,” Chloe breathed into her ear. Max shivered and turned red.

“Stop! I don’t want my parents hearing,” Max whispered, the two finally reaching the living room.

“Hey girls, you’re finally up. We saw you both fell asleep and decided to just leave you be until dinnertime,” Vanessa said, smiling at the both of them.

“We didn’t really prepare anything until just now, but dinner’s just about ready, you two get to the table and we’ll get everything ready,” Ryan said.

Max and Chloe sat down, sitting next to each other, holding hands under the table, while Vanessa and Ryan set plates down at the four spots at the table.

“I know it won’t be as good as anything from the Two Whales, but I hope you both like it,” Vanessa said, as her and Max’s father took their seats across from the young couple.

“Don’t say that, mom. I love your food,” Max assured her.

“Yeah, I’ve missed the food you both make,” Chloe said with a smile, pulling up a fork with mashed potatoes into her mouth and starting to chew.

“I’m so glad you’re both looking forward to it,” Vanessa said with a kind smile.

“Dig in, you two,” Ryan said, laughing as Chloe was already well into eating.

Dinner was, as expected, delicious— and not just because Chloe and Max were starving from not eating for most of the day. Chloe almost always seemed like she was starving anyways. But now, the young couple was sitting on the couch, while Max’s parents had scooted their chairs next to each other to sit closer.

“Ok, well, you both wanted me to bring a bunch of my photos to show what I’ve been working on at Blackwell, so I sort of set up an impromptu portfolio before we left,” Max said, picking up the small scrapbook from next to her on the couch and getting up to hand it over to her mother.

“Max, we’ve been so excited to see what you’ve been working on,” Vanessa told her, grin on her face as she opened it.

“We’ve always known you would be a great photographer, and we’ve just been so glad you’ve been able to show your skills to everyone,” Ryan said, as the couple quietly turned through pages.

“I’ve just had a great place to really show my stuff. Arcadia Bay is still _so_ beautiful, you guys! You really need to visit at some point!” Max urged them.

“We will definitely come visit you, Max. Maybe during your spring break? We can come down for a few days and you can take us around the town, show us what’s changed,” Vanessa smiled. Max was smiling wide— even if she was glad to be away from her parents most of the time, the idea of them coming to visit would be great. It would be like old times, almost.

“Well, there’s nothing really new… like, at all. I mean, if you want to go to the Two Whales again, there’s that, but… Arcadia Bay _really_ hasn’t changed,” Chloe laughed.

“Either way, it would be great to visit,” Ryan said, Vanessa nodding after.

Max looked over at Chloe, still smiling, while Chloe wrapped an arm around her, pulling her girlfriend close. Max’s parents kept looking through their daughter’s portfolio.

This was a good night.

Her parents flipped through, page by page, complimenting their daughter’s every photo, asking questions about where and when she took them all. Half the time Max didn’t even remember exactly. She would be embarrassed to admit that sometimes she had no reason at all to take a picture. She just did because something looked neat, because she thought it could seem artsy.

But that was what art was all about, right? Finding reasons to show that your art was art?

She wasn’t entirely sure, but Max figured it would be a good enough reason.

However, as her parents kept going through, eventually they stopped on one page towards the end. Vanessa quickly looked up at the two, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and Ryan looked off to the side, bright red.

“Maxine!” her mother shouted, which caused the two girls, who were busy looking at each other, to jump.

“What’s wrong, mom…?” Max asked.

“Can you… can you please explain what this is doing in here? This is not funny, and this is not something your father and I expected or wanted to see,” her mother said, setting the book on the table and sliding it towards Max, who picked it up.

“Oh.”

In her rush of shuffling pictures into the book, Max shuffled a few pictures that should have been nowhere near a portfolio— at least not one meant for her parents.

Naked pictures of Chloe. All artfully, tastefully done, different poses, all softcore. But it was the fact that it was pictures of a naked Chloe Price modeling and posing for her… in her portfolio. Her parents had now seen her girlfriend— a girl they had known since she was about five or six— naked.

Woops.

“Hey,” Chloe said, grabbing the photos and looking at them, a grin on her face.

“I forgot how good I look in these… like, damn. You did a great job on this, Max. Not to mention… again, I look great,” she said to Max, still holding onto them. Max was bright red and speechless.

So were her parents.

“Mom… dad… I’m… I’m really sorry about this. This was… this was a massive accident,” Max said, biting her lip nervously.

“Max… let’s just… not talk about this, and pretend this didn’t happen,” Vanessa told her, shaking her head slowly.

“I, uh… it’s getting late, kids. And you both have a long drive back, so you should probably get going. Make sure you drive safe,” her dad said as Max quickly closed the portfolio, then grabbed the picture Chloe had grabbed and shoved it inside.

They nearly ran to the door, Max’s parents opting to stay behind in the living room.

“Bye mom! Bye dad! I’ll call soon!” Max called as the pair left out the front door, shutting it, then walking to Chloe’s truck.

“I cannot believe that happened,” Max sighed.

“How did you possibly leave those in there Max?” Chloe asked.

“It was an accident! I was just moving a bunch of photos in at the last minute and they must have ended up there!” Max said, exasperated by how this happened. The worst, most avoidable accident that had probably ever happened to her in recent memory.

Chloe had gotten into the driver’s seat, and Max sat down next to her, Chloe driving away from Max’s parents’ house. She sighed, looking down at the naked pictures she had taken of Chloe. The ones her parents had seen. They were probably so disappointed in her.

“They still look really good, Max.”

“They’re probably so mad.”

“They won’t be mad for long, if they’re mad at all. It was just a surprise. We’re teens, we do shit like that all the time.”

“I guess…”

“Come on, don’t be sad. We had a good time, you can text them an apology tomorrow.”

“You’re right… and they do look good,” Max said, pulling the pictures out again, looking at one of Chloe arching her back. Chloe peered over at it— and Max looking at it.

“Wanna do another shoot tomorrow night? Joyce is going to be working,” Chloe asked with a big grin, looking back at the dark road ahead of them.

“…Yeah, let’s do that.”


End file.
